


Familgia

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Sick Character, flan is a walking target, poor squalo, xanxus is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: 7 moments in the marriage life of Haru and Xanxus





	Familgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy reading this story ^.^
> 
> OBS! Xanxus is 34/35/41 and Haru is 24/25/31 years old as the story progresses. 
> 
> I have used google to translate a few words into Italian like mother/father etc. so if they're wrong, please tell me in a nice way and I'll correct them ^.^
> 
> This is M-rated because of cuss words, nudity, and descriptive violence/injuries.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story <3

~Familgia~

  


Sunlight bathed the bedroom in a warm, soft glow that made Xanxus quite irritated as he hated to wake up to anything but on his own volition. He opened an eye, glaring at the windows and angry that the curtains were on either side of the window. He wondered briefly which trash of a servant had forgone the information that under no circumstances were the curtains to let the curtains be apart before nightfall in order to avoid circumstances like this. Just as Xanxus was making a note to find the scumbag and have someone throw out the trash he took notice of the warm presence beside him.

  


He stilled, turning his head ever so slightly and unbeknownst to himself, he relaxed as he found none other than his wife lying with her back to him. Then it all clicked in his mind, Haru loved to watch the stars and moon through their window as she drunk her usual cup of warm milk before bed in order to help her relax. It was a childish trait of his wife but one that Xanxus never saw the point of determining as he found himself fond of such traits of his wife.

  


He watched her as her form twitched, half asleep mumbles escaping her before she twisted around to face him. Once she did she blindly shuffled forward until her nose pressed against his ribs, once she had found him she curled into his side with her curling her arms around him and laying her head on his pectoral. She stayed like that for a moment, breathing calmly but he knew she was awake by the nuzzling and stray kisses she left on his flesh. His hand came to rest on her pert bottom, caressing it mindlessly through her pajama shorts and he wondered briefly, the old Xanxus within him, why he, the Varia boss, had selected a woman that wore pajamas with cartoon characters on them to be his wife when he could’ve had his picking amongst a sea of others?

  


The answer came from Haru herself as she turned her head and blinked owlishly up at him from where she rested her chin on his pectoral. He met her big, doe eyes with a blank face but the warmth that spread through akin to his flame of wrath but softer, more harmonized as she smiled softly at him causing her eyes to smile as well he knew no other woman would ever bring out the harmonized flames within him like she did.

  


“Morning...” She said softly, her ruffled from sleep and her fair complexion glowing under the morning rays of the sun. “It’s unusual for you to be awake before me, desu.” In all the years he had briefly met her and then having no choice but getting to know her as she was sent to deal with their servers and data he had watched her grow out of the habit of referring to herself in the third person but the hahi and desu was kept.

“Idiot.” He all but growled, scowling when she blinked confusedly and he gave a pointed stare to the windows before looking back at her. She followed his demonstrations she ooh:ed but didn’t look all too ashamed which made Xanxus eye twitch in irritation before he pinched her behind.

“Aoch!” She whined then glared at him while he rubbed the sting away. “Was that such an offense that it entitles you to punish your wife?” He gave her a long, deadpanned stare to answer her question and she gaped at him before muttering on and on about how incredulous he was. Not that he cared, simply watching her as her annoyed mumbling ceased as time passed and she looked around their bedroom, a smile growing on her face as she did so before she rested her gaze on him. “I like it though, everything looks so much warmer and homey in this light.” She traced her fingers over his tattoos, eyes soft in fascination and touch as gentle as a feather. She got up on her knees, focused on her task of watching her husband’s body in the morning light. “So warm.” She said as her hands rested on his chest, smiling fondly as the hands went up to his face and traced his scars.

  


She had never been repulsed by his scars like someone women had been in the past nor did she look at him in pity like others had, she simply saw the person beyond the scars, both physical and mental, and fell in love with him. As she caressed the scars, Xanxus knew he didn’t deserve her as she was untainted and pure but even if he didn’t deserve her she was his and any fool who’d tried to stand in the way would be shot and dumped like the trash they were.

  


“Cara mia.” He said, making her pause as she blinked at him in curiosity but flustered once his hands helped her move so she sat in his lap once he sat up himself with his back to the headboard.

“Xanxus?” She questioned but closed her eyes as his hands cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. It was a long, slow kiss that had her toes curling at the warmth blossoming in her chest and her hands curled against his chest akin to that of cat paws. When they parted she rested her forehead against his, her breath puffing against his face and his hands stroking down her body until they rested on her pert bottom comfortably. “What was that for?” She asked, meeting his sharp eyes and let out a giggle nipped at her jaw then licked it like Bester would do when he was feeling affectionate. “Hahi!”

“Mia.” He answered simply and nothing more needed to be said as the two lovers enjoyed the rest of the morning in each other’s embrace and if the curtains were open at all times, especially during the morning, no one in their right mind commented on it.

  


~Familgia~

  


“Haru-nee.” Haru looked up from her laptop, pausing the anime she had been watching and looked at the gangly teen standing by the entryway to her shared bedroom with Xanxus.

“Flan-kun? Are you all back already? I thought it’d take at least a few more hours, desu?” Haru said after she checked the clocked on the bedside table.

“We were but it was a trap, we dealt with it and won. Bel-senpai and Thunder-fart have gone to deal with the traitors. Boss is in the medical bay and he’s already glared off all the nurses and doctors so we’re currently waiting for Luss-mom to come home from his shopping day so he can tend to the boss.” Flan said in his usual blank tone, he watched as Haru nodded then he counted to three slowly with his fingers before Haru all but threw away the computer as she got up on her feet.

“HAHI!? XANXUS IS IN THE MEDICAL BAY AND REFUSES TREATMENT!?” Haru exclaimed.

“He said and he quotes,” Flan conjured up an illusion of the scowling head of her husband who delivered the message.

“Get the queer here so he can heal me within thirty minutes or I’ll kill every single of you trash.” The Xanxus head said then popped into confetti before disappearing.

“And that’s after the drugs,” Flan added as he followed after Haru who immediately went through various hallways and staircases until she found herself in the medical ward. She didn’t need to look for her husband as a doctor hurried up to her with a pleading look, it was no secret that the murderous boss was calmer and more placated when his wife was in his presence during matters such as this.

“Room 7, please hurry before he truly and well loses his temper.” He pleaded Haru patted his shoulder with a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry, desu.” She looked behind to Flan. “I’m sorry to ask this of you but could you direct Luss-chan here when he arrives, desu?” Flan made a lazy salute. “Thank you, desu.” She gave him a grateful look. She proceeded to power walk down the hallway and when she opened the door to room #7 she had to duck immediately or else she would’ve been hit by a tray. As she raised to her full height she looked at her husband with a dumbfound look while a nurse escaped her husband’s wrath. Her husband had her leg elevated in a makeshift cast as well as his right arm. His clothes were tattered and bloody, there were also debris and soot on his face and there was blood dripping down from his hair. He looked really worse for wear and her heart ached for him but first things first, he had been rude.

“What are you doing, desu!?” She yelled, closing the door behind and walked briskly up to the right side of his bed. “I could’ve been hit, desu!”

“Miscalculation.” He said gruffly, tilting his head back against the pillows to look at her. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked before she could nag about how he shouldn’t throw things around. She deflated then, her anger disappearing in one breath and replaced with utmost worry. He saw the change, letting out a deep breath through his nose because this was the precise reason he had explicitly ordered the trash of personnel to not tell his wife of his condition before he had been treated by the queer commander.

“Flan told me you had been ambushed and that you were severely injured, so I came, of course, desu.” She said softly, sniffling as tears filled her eyes as she looked at him once more now that she was closer.

“...” Xanxus said nothing as he made a note to shoot the damned frog the next time he saw the fucking bastard for going against his orders. Meanwhile, Haru was distraught at the sight before her but also glad that her husband was so strong and resilient to whatever this dangerous life brought him. When she looked to his face her hands reached out slowly, she brushed away his messy bangs so they were not in his eyes anymore. She didn’t care about the blood on her hands as she smoothed the hair away and found a gash bleeding sluggishly.

“Hahi! You’re bleeding here, you ought to have let the doctors at least treat the small wounds, desu.” She said softly as she turned around and got some medical napkins. She balled it up a little before she put it against the wound to stop the bleeding. At Xanxus wince, her face showed regret. “S-s-sorry, desu.” She was about to pull her hand away when his left hand took hold of her wrist, keeping it there as he looked at her.

“Move it and you’ll regret it.” He demanded without any heat, sighing when tears began to rain down her cheeks. “What now?”

“I’m so glad you’re awake, I was s-s-so scared when Flan first had told me....” She was sniffling, her other hand coming up to cup his cheek and her thumb stroking his cheek gently. “H-how did this happen?”

“Doesn’t matter, the trash is dead.” He replied. “Crying doesn’t suit you.” He said matter-of-factly, he never liked it when she cried out of negative feelings as it gave him an unsettling feeling in his abdomen but of course she took it the wrong way.

“No one looks good when they cry, desu!” She glared when he snorted in amusement at his wife. “Hahi! Don’t laugh when I’ve been worried sick about you these past days and when you finally get home you’re in the medical ward.” Her anger simmered out to sadness and Xanxus amusement ceased to exist. “Is it no wonder I’m crying when you’re like this and from the looks of it maybe wouldn’t have gotten home!?” She cried more than before, shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs. As such Xanxus had enough and pinched her cheek in order to make her focus on him, she whined at the light pain and gave him a water glare as she hiccuped.

“I didn’t tell you I was here because I’d knew you’d be like this, it’s fucking annoying when you cry because I get lost on what to do and not because you’re ugly. Like I’d marry an ugly woman, don’t make me laugh for real.” His words had a bite but Haru had since long learned to read between the lines when it came to her husband and as such she began to smile as she cried still making him scowl in pure irritation. “... What?” Haru said nothing but instead, she sniffled and wiped away her tears. With an exasperated sigh, he let go of her wrist to help her, once she was free of the tears he cupped the back of her head and brought her down to him. “Stop crying.” More of a request than a command, brushing his nose against hers before kissing her. She returned the kiss, pouring her every ounce of emotion into it and once she broke the kiss she kissed every bruise or shallow wound he had on his face feathery light. He closed his eyes at the sensation, his left hand going down from her face and found her behind. He held her close, the drugs and her calming, lulling presence easing his bloodlust for the moment. As her kisses got fewer and her hands brushed throughs hit matted locks of blood she suddenly began to giggle and he glared at her, silently asking her what was so funny.

“I just imagined your hair after Luss-chan’s healing, it will be quite the sight if it turns as long as Levi’s did a week back.” He rolled his eyes at her but otherwise let her have her amusement. “But… I wouldn’t mind if it was kept slightly longer than what you have now...” She murmured, cheeks rosy as Xanxus looked at her. “And adding another feather and beads...” It was no secret his wife loved his appearance and style but she had yet to bring up she wanted him to delve deeper into it until now. He raised his eyebrow at her, smirking at her rosy cheeks grew redder and she looked down at his chest.

“Really now?” She bit her lower lip, avoiding his eyes which only made his amusement grow.

“I-Is that so bad, desu?” She asked, gasping as he groped her ass and met her lips in a hot, sweltering kiss that caused her to stop pressing against his head wound in order to brace her hands against his chest.

“Oh my, my! Boss, I thought you were way too old to believe that kisses heal the boo-boos?” Haru pulled away from the kiss and hid her face in embarrassment to his chest whereas Xanxus glared at Lussuria who poked his head through the door. “Should I leave you to it?”

“Fucking pansy.” Was Xanxus only response.

  


Xanxus did get the bad side of Lussuria’s peacock’s healing but like his wife had wished he kept his hair a bit below his shoulders and had added more beads and feathers to it. Xanxus may not be the most openly affectionate husband around but he listened and cared for his wife still and that was enough for Haru.

  


~Familgia~

  


“Cara, what the hell are you doing?” Haru blinked her eyes open, finding Xanxus standing be the bathtub with his arms crossed as he looked down at her.

  


He was bemused as he had come home to be informed his wife had gotten chicken-pox and their entire wing had been quarantined for everyone who hadn’t had chicken-pox. Xanxus had them as a child thankfully and didn’t hesitate to go look for his errant wife who hadn’t been found in the bed but in the bathtub of their bathroom wearing nothing but her underwear. She was covered in chicken-pox blisters from head to toe, skin clammy with sweat from her high fever and had difficulty focusing her gaze on him. He heard from the doctor that chicken-pox as an adult could be deadly so they needed to monitor her frequently, he wasn’t too keen on letting a man see her wife in such a vulnerable state but Lussuria wasn’t sure if Kuu could heal sicknesses and they deemed it better to let her tough it out to her best ability.

  


“I...I’m s-s-so hot, needed the cold to sleep, desu...” She answered, trembling where she lied and rested her cheek on the edge of the tub. “D-don’t look at me, desu...”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He took off his jacket, hanging it by the bathrobes before taking hold of the shower, turning it on cold water and then sprayed his wife with it.

“But I look awful…. Hahi!? What are you doing, desu!?” She jumped at the feeling of water but closed her eyes in pure bliss as the cold water soother the chicken-pox blisters.

“Mamma did this for me as a kid, figured it’d work for you too.” He answered, making her sit up so he could get her back as well. “Troublesome wife.”

“It’s not like I asked to caught chickenpox.” He gave her a knowing look and she pouted. “Maybe I shouldn’t have cuddled the child when it had just had chickenpox but it was so tiny and cute!” He snorted at that feeble reasoning, putting the showerhead on its stand and helped her up to her feet. He helped her out of her underwear and flung the wet material into the hamper.

“Shower for real then cool down.” He directed her, already walking away before she could give him an affirmative.

  


As she showered he turned on the AC, flung the blankets to the floor and got down to wearing nothing but his boxers. He lied down on the bed, sighing from the events of the day and put an arm over his eyes. He listened to the sounds of Haru finishing up her shower, the timid steps that came out from their adjoined bathroom that went in the direction of her dresser. When she finally climbed into bed he was mildly surprised she was only clad in her underwear as well, he removed his arm from his eyes and gazed at her as she lied a distance away from him making him scowl. Careful of the chickenpox blisters her pulled her to him, she settled against him reluctantly and let out a whimper when he moved her head up by her chin and kissed her firmly. They kissed for a long time before breaking apart, barely a breath apart and his chest rumbled in content as she pecked his nose and cheeks before burrowing her face into his neck.

  


As he put his nose to the crown of her head and their arms holding onto each other he heard a whispered thank you and he replied with a kiss to her head before they both went off to dreamland.

  


~Familgia~

  


“That’s it!” Haru was hopping with glee as  _Cervo Fulmine_ , or more commonly known as Thor, successfully fired off a bolt of lightning at the intended target from his horns with lightning. Haru ran forward and hugged her box animal around its neck. “You did it, Thor! I’m so proud of you, desu!” She kissed his cheek then turned to Bester who was lying just a bit away watching over them. “Wasn’t it amazing Bester, desu?” The Sky lion lifted it’s massive head, making a small noise as if agreeing with her statement. “See! Even Bester thinks so, desu!” Thor appeared to be smiling bashfully, nudging its head to hers in pure affection making her giggle in glee and she nuzzled her face against his. “Hahi! Just wait until Xanxus sees it, desu.”

“Too late.” Haru whipped her head around, blinking in surprise as her husband who was walking towards them with his hands in his pocket. He walked up to them, sparing Bester an approving nod which made the Sky Lion rumble in response before lying its head down and relaxing as his master was now watching over his mate and her box animal.

“And? What did you think? Wasn’t it amazing, desu!?” Haru asked him, eyes sparkling with delight over how all the weeks of training had finally paid off. Even Thor was looking at him expectantly like his owner, Xanxus raised his hand and stroked Thor’s neck.

“Good job.” He said, meaning it and it was enough for Thor to lick him in the face affectionately. Xanxus scowled after the deer that skipped in joy in its own version of a happy dance. Haru hid her laughter behind a hand, smiling impishly when her husband turned a half-hearted glare her way.

“You’re off early, desu.” She commented, slipping her arms around his waist and going on her tippy toes to kiss him on the side of his mouth. “So, do you have any ulterior motives with this little visit, desu?” She asked then, giving him a suspicious look.

“You need to pack your suitcases.” He said, looking away nonchalantly.

“I do? Why, desu?” Haru tilted her head, her big doe eyes reflecting confusion as he met her gaze.

“We’re leaving for Disney world California, one week stay at one of their hotels for our anniversary.” Haru blinked twice before it fully settled into her mind and the scream she let out made him wince, she could rival Squalo in volume but hers was more pleasant than his annoying vice-commander. Bester and Thor walked up to them, checking on Haru to make sure their mistress wasn’t in any danger.

“I love you, desu!” She flung her arms around his neck and jumped up on him. He caught her thighs with his hands, smiling as she babbled on about what they needed to see and needed to ride and the deserts she would consume in between showering him with kisses.

  


For any other woman, they might have wanted an expensive diamond necklace or any other expensive materialistic thing but not his Haru. The fact that Xanxus knew that and had booked her dream trip as an anniversary gift made Haru love him all the more.

 

~Familgia~

  


“You fucking idiot put it down.” Haru did as her husband said, pouting when he walked into the room with a face set in a deep, irritated scowl. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Decorating the nursery?” She tried for a cute smile, dropping it as he glowered.

“Were you deaf when the doctor told you to take it easy?” He questioned, crossing his arms and she shrunk a bit under his strong gaze. Her hands rested on her big belly, caressing the tiny feet that kicked at her hands.

“But this isn’t so bad! I was just putting stuffed toys on the shelves and putting up a painting or two...” She protested meekly.

“And we're about to attempt to put together the god damned cradle? Yeah, sounds really relaxing.” He hissed at her and gave her a once over. He didn’t see any visible signs of overexertion but that just meant he had gotten whiff of it in good time before she went and overworked herself. “Bothersome, woman.” He grumbled, not even wincing at the offended slap she directed to his chest.

“Hahi! That’s not a nice thing to say, desu!” Haru glowered, meeting his glare head-on as he bent down to level his eyes with hers.

“I’m not a nice man.” He retorted and narrowed his eyes when she snorted.

“Agreed, desu.” She said primly, looking completely calm and unfazed as she met her husband in one of their usual arguments whereas many in her position had groveled on the floor begging for mercy. Instead of running for the hills she came up with an idea, Xanxus saw the moment it came to her and mentally sighed. “But, you could become a nicer man if you help me put together the cradle, desu? I wouldn’t do any of the heavy liftings or putting it together, I’d only prepare the bedding for it, desu. Besides, the parents should be the ones to prepare the nursery and now that you finally have a day of you can help me with the finishing touches, desu!” All the while as she spoke she put her hands on his face, cradling it and eyes twinkling with hope. Xanxus wanted to say no and drag his wife away from here and let the servants deal with the rest because she was put to bed rest for a reason but… But one look into her twinkling eyes eased away from the flames of wrath burning in his veins and made way for harmony and he scowled as he gave her a nod in confirmative. Haru squealed and kissed him soundly on the mouth, he could taste her smile and feel their unborn child kick as her tummy pressed against his abdomen once he held her close to deepen the kiss.

“Wow, he really is whipped.” Flan deadpanned from where he stood in the hallway together with Belphegor who snickered away. Xanxus didn’t even break away from the kiss as he released Bester, Bester who bared his teeth and ran after them as they ran away for their lives.

  


No one else commented or bothered the couple after that since they valued their lives.

  


~Familgia~

  


“VOI!? DON’T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME!” Xanxus eyelid twitches in annoyance at his loud-mouthed vice-commander. “Fucking sign these three documents then you can go back to brooding.”

“Annoying trash.” Xanxus said, opening his eyes to send a vicious glare to his vice-commander that didn’t even bat an eyelid at it.

  
  


He made no move to grab a pen which infuriated the already irritated vice commander and when he was about to get an aneurysm the door to Xanxus den slide open more. Squalo hadn’t properly closed it when he in a haste had stomped up and slammed the documents down on Xanxus desk. Both men saw no one at the opening but there was an unmistakable sound of shuffling so they looked down. On the floor, a 9-month-old baby boy dressed in a lion onesie was crawling and babbling away as it looked around every so often. The baby looked their way, squealing and it’s babbling intensified as the baby saw Xanxus and hurried to crawl over to him.

  


“Papá!” The baby said excitedly as it sat down by Xanxus chair, making grabby hands towards him and bouncing a little on the floor. “Papá! Up! Papá!” Xanxus reached down, picking up the babe and putting him in his lap. The baby boy babbled in delight, tiny hands patting his face and cooing at the pretty beads in his hair.

“Leonardo.” Xanxus helped Leonardo stand on his lap with his hands secured around Leonardo’s waist. Leonardo pressed a wet kiss to his papá’s cheek, giggling into it making Xanxus huff in wry amusement.

“Little menace.” Squalo greeted the baby who looked at him then, laughing in delight at seeing one of his favorite uncles with the pretty hair.

  


If not for Xanxus hands holding the baby he would’ve fallen down in his haste to getting close to Squalo. Squalo had made the mistake of hovering over Xanxus and were at the perfect distance for Leonardo to grab hold of the silver hair and pull. Leonardo laughed in utter delight as he pulled the hair and Squalo let out a painfilled voi, Xanxus’ joined his son’s laughter.

  


It was this precise sight that Haru witnessed as she ran inside, shoulders slumping in relief at seeing Leonardo safe and sound in his father’s lap. She had turned away for a second to answer a question of a servant when Leonardo had crawled away and managed to get to Xanxus office after she had turned the corner after him. The relief was short-lived as she saw what Leonardo was doing to poor Squalo and hurried up to them. With nimble fingers, she got Leonardo to release Squalo’s hair, said man sighing in relief as Haru leveled her husband with an unimpressed stare.

  


“Really, desu?” Was all she said while Leonardo giggled in delight now that his mother hand joined them and nuzzled into her stomach seeing as she stood close enough.

“The shitty shark had it coming.” Xanxus replied with a grin making Haru sigh.

“I’ll retire before that brat becomes the next varia boss or I’ll go bald for real.” Squalo grouched and Haru gave him a sympathetic pat on his shoulder.

“Completely understandable, desu.” She said while Xanxus and Leonardo stared at them both with bemused expressions.

  


~Familgia~

  


Xanxus opened his eyes, glaring at the sunrays until his eyes adjusted to it. Blinking he wondered what in the hell had awakened him apart from the infuriating morning light when he heard hushed voices speaking. Before he could react to the threat he heard unmistakeable giggles and he relaxed. Haru slept with her face hidden in his neck, nuzzling closer and he tightened his arm around her as he waited for their children’s next move. He heard shuffling, hiding an amused smile to the crown of his wife’s head before the stampede got up on the bed and began to jump on it.

  


“Papá! Mamma! Up! Up! Up!” Leonardo squealed when Xanxus sat up and pulled him down with him to the bed. The six-year-old’s laughter was one of the many things that woke up his wife, she looked around in alarm before smiling as their four-year-old son Kai helped their 2-year-old sister Bambi get up on the bed and together they crawled over to her.

“Hey, good morning my sweetlings. desu.” Haru cooed as she sat up, letting Kai and Bambi curl up to her.

“Why the hell did you wake us up?” Xanxus asked Leonardo who looked up at him, doe eyes sparkling with mischief and warmth.

“Because Levi-baka told us that Goofy is serving guest down there and we really want to say hi to him and hug him. Please papá!” Xanxus laid his head back and groaned, he knew it was a mistake to let the lightning idiot be responsible for the kids this morning because this was precisely why he had told Levi and the others to not tell their children that the cartoon characters participated in the breakfast hours at their hotel because then their children would do something like this. Then there was also the fact that he kept it from his wife.

“He is!? Hahi!” Xanxus threw an arm over his eyes, already plotting various ways of murdering his most idiotic subordinate. “Well, seeing as we’re all up we might as well get dressed and go down then, desu.” He snorted, if it hadn’t been for his careful planning then she would’ve made them get up even earlier than, he checked the clock, 8 am just to make sure they had time to catch a glimpse of the cartoon characters and enjoy a long, drawn out breakfast. The kids cheered and thanked their mother.

“Sad, desu?” He lifted his arm, cracking an eye open and found miniature doe eyes looking him over. Xanxus shook his head in negative, Bambi blinked. “Tiwed, desu?” He gave her a nod. “Desu.” She said with such a sympathetic expression that Xanxus cracked a small smile.

“Is Papá tired? You should kiss him awake then like mamma does!” Leonardo said with a grin, missing the blush growing on their mother’s face. “Dad’s always the happiest after getting mamma kisses in the morning!”

“I want to kiss papá too!” Kai said determinedly, both him and Bambi crawling close up to him and kissed his cheeks with giggles. “Up! Up! Sweepy head!”

“Desu!” Bambi said and smacked an open kiss on Xanxus nose. Haru watched on with Leonardo in her lap, smiling fondly at the sight before her and hugged her oldest child close who clung to her as well.

“I’m awake.” Xanxus said after he let them kiss him some more, he sat up in bed with both of them in his lap still. Bambi pointed to her forehead while attempting to make a kiss sound as she looked at her father. Xanxus did as she wished, kissing her forehead and smiled as she fell backward giggling in delight. “Don’t you need to change clothes if we’re going down?”

“Come on guys, our mission is over!” Leonardo announced, kissing his mother and father’s cheeks before getting down from the bed. He picked up Bambi who clung to him and walked out of the room. Kai hurried after them, telling Leonardo to slow down and once they were out of earshot Xanxus sighed.

“I’ll fucking kill the lightning blob.” He grouched, glaring at the doorway as Haru crawled over to sit on his lap. Her arms moved around him, holding him close as she kissed away the scowl on his face, neither minding their morning breath after so many years of marriage.

“Don’t kill him yet, we still need babysitters for tonight.” She reminded him once they parted, he raised an eyebrow at her and as she bit her lip it occurred to him what she meant and he felt his dick twitch in interest.

“Cara mia.” He smirked at her, enjoying the flush that came to her face and rested his face in her bosom.

  


Her fingers carded through his hair, her gentle scent mixed with the remnants of the sweet smell of the children calmed down his bloodlust and Xanxus realized not for the first time since meeting Haru that she and the children gave him the family he’d never had. He knew he didn’t deserve any of them but he’d always protect them and keep them safe. They were his true family and no one could get in the way of that.

  


~Familgia~


End file.
